


Aurora Swap

by snakebit1995



Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Swap, F/F, One Shot, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: After sailing under a strange aurora Nami and Robin suddenly change into each other and have to learn to live as each otehr to go back to normal.Contains- Lemon, ONE SHOT





	Aurora Swap

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Another Fun Sexual One-Shot, this one staring Nami and Robin**

* * *

 

**NO POV**

Nami and Robin were up late one night on the Sunny, chatting and having a few glasses of wine. The ship was quite since everyone else had gone to bed and the two were just hanging out in their room for a little girl’s night.

“The sky looks beautiful tonight.” Robin smiled looking out the window.

“Yeah, look at all the stars, and the aroura too.” Nami hummed swirling her glass.

The two looked up at the sky as a wave of aurora passed over the ship, the stunning flash awing the two.

“HMM?” Robin rubbed her chest.

“Something wrong?” Nami asked.

“My chest feels…tight.” Robin patted “My body…is so hot.”

“HMM!” Nami suddenly moaned a bit “What…I feel so strange.”

“HAA!” Robin moaned a bit

“UGH!” Nami hissed “What’s…happening?!”

Both women felt strange as their bodies slowly changed. Robin felt the small crow’s feet around her mature eyes fade away as the age of her skin vanished, she felt her body shrink just a few inches as her skin firmed up and lost some of the age it had accumulated over the years, she even felt like her breasts and hips shrank a bit to a younger look.

Nami on the other hand felt herself growing a little taller as her young body felt more loose and worn as her breasts sagged a small amount, increasing a few sizes at the same time. Her face rounded up a bit as she gained a few aged blemishes. Her hair slowly began to darken at the roots and spread down, her gorgeous tangerine locks turning a dark black.

Robin was still moaning as her hair lightened in shade, her eyes straining as they turned from blue to hazel and her face rearranging slowly.

“AH!” she yelped a bit as her upper left arm ached as she saw a strange blue marking start forming on her skin.

“UGH AH!” Nami groaned as her nose cracked and reset in a more pronounced position.

Eventually the bizarre changes stopped and the girls looked forward.

“No way-EEP!” Nami spoke before a strange more mature voice came out of her mouth.

“This is…impossible.” Robin looked down.

Both looked up and saw their own reflection wearing the others clothes.

“I turned into you!” they both gasped.

Where Nami had been was now an exact image of Robin, only she was wearing Nami’s green bikini top and hip hugging jeans, both items of clothing much smaller on her more endowed 30 year old form.

Where Robin had been was now an exact image of Nami only she was wearing Robin’s leather jean jacket and sarong, the items looser on her now younger body.

“How’d this happen?” Nami asked.

“I’m not sure, most likely it has something to do with that aurora, but who knows how we’ll turn back…or even if.” Robin frowned a bit.

“What do we do then?” Nami asked.

“I’ll begin researching a way to fix us.” Robin said, a little freaked about essentially talking to herself “Until then…I think we’ll have to pretend to be each other.”

* * *

 

**Sometime later**

So that’s what Nami and Robin did, they assumed each others lives, although they weren’t all that great at it no one really bothered figuring it was just girls being girls.

Nami had begun dressing in a style that didn’t quite fit Robin’s mature body, bikini tops and jeans while Robin was more tender with Nami’s body, covering up with blouses and skirts. Robin wasn’t happy to see her body jiggling around that much, but she sucked it up to focus on fixing the two of them.

Robin did enjoy one thing about being Nami, her new found youth, while Nami was adjusting to the extra age and sag of being Thirty, Robin was reveling in her twenty year old skin, she hadn’t felt this young an firm since their run in with the Neo-Marines when Ain deaged her.

Nami had also discovered she now had Robin’s Flower-Flower Fruit powers and was getting a hang of sprouting limbs up when needed.

“UGH!” Nami groaned turning on the shower after another long day of pretending to be Robin.

She didn’t even reach in to turn the water on, she just used a hand to start it while she undressed.

“I don’t know how Robin does it, acting so calm and cool all the time.” She sighed “The way those idiots act I just want to scream at them…but for now I’m Robin so I gotta suck it up.”

Nami stepped into the water and let the heat take the pains of the day out of her body. She smirked a bit looking at her skin, her body had started to regain Robin’s old tan as she spent more and more time outside on the deck.

“I forgot Robin looked this good.” Nami laughed a bit soaping up her breast “HMM…or felt this good either.”

Nami thought about it for a bit _“Technically I became Robin…it’s not like this really is her body or anything.”_

Nami unhooked the shower handle and let it gush against her pussy, the torrent of water sending an equal torrent of pleasure through her body.

“OH…oh yeah.” She moaned rubbing her breasts with one hand while pleasureing herself with the shower head “I wonder…”

Nami grew another pair of arms out of her shoulders and had them start rubbing her breasts while she double handed the showerhead.

“Oh Fuck…I never felt this good…OHHH!”

Nami screamed in a mature voice as she fell to the floor of the shower, her body shaking with orgasmic lust.

“Fufufu…who knew Robin was hiding that much.” She licked her lips “I just had a great idea.”

* * *

 

**Later**

“You called to see me Nami?” Robin walked in, orange hair swishing around “WAH!”

As soon as she closed the door hands grew out of it, locking the door and pinning Robin’s arm’s behind her back.

“Hey Robin.” Nami smiled sitting on the bed in just her underwear “Glad you could make it.”

“Nami what is this, let me go!” Robin demanded.

“You’ve been working so hard to fix us lately you need a break.” Nami giggled unclipped but still holding her bra to her breasts “I thought I’d put on a fun little show for you.”

Nami dropped her bra and started rubbing her breasts, soon hands grew out of her legs and spread those, fingers starting to move her panties and rub her pussy. Robin couldn’t believe what she was seeing as Nami started to Masturbate right in front of her.

“Nami stop that!” Robin yelled.

“But it’s fun.” She smiled “And I leaned a great new trick.

Nami picked a pillow up off the bed and closed her eyes, flowers popped up as suddenly the pillow grew and exact copy of her ass.

“Watch this.” She leaned in and started to lick her own pussy “HMM! HAAAHHHAA!”

Nami was moaning loudly as she pleasured herself in ways she never thought imaginable.

“HUH!?” Robin gasped as Nami grew more hands around her, these rubbing her breasts, midriff and legs “HA!”

Robin moaned as Nami started to tease and make her wet, moans escaping her lips.

“Come on Robin, have a little fun.” Nami laughed making the floor grow an exact copy of her tits “I can’t believe you never used your powers like this before.”

Robin was pushed down face first into what used to be her breasts, her face muffled into the cleavage.

“Robin that feels great!” Nami moaned as she got motorboated from across the room “I’m gonna…HAAAA!”

Nami moaned as she finally orgasmed, her lack of focus making all the cloned parts vanish.

“HMM!” Robin walked over to the bed “I can’t believe I never thought of that myself.”

“Lack of creativity.” Nami smirked kissing her old face.

The two laid on top of each other making out, Nami growing more hands so she could rub Robin everywhere, she knew the places her body liked so it was easy to get her moaning. Robin for her part knew how to get her own body hot and bothered, she swirled her tongue on her nipples, pinched her clit and tickled her elbow joint.

Soon both ladies we grinding their pussies together, moaning more and more as they made out and fucked. Their juices seeped down their legs and into the sheets as they started to get closer and closer, bodies shaking with arousal.

“Robin I’m…” Nami moaned.

“Yes…YES!” Robin gasped more and more “I’m-!’

“HAAAAAA!” both screamed as they sprayed and showered each other with their juices, bodies shivering in orgasm.

Robin suddenly groaned a bit as her body shifted once more, Nami just the same. Slowly they shed their new changes and turned back into their old selves, bodies resorted to their original forms.

“I guess that was the cure.” Robin laughed.

“I’m gonna miss your powers.” Nami pouted.

“Oh don’t worry.” Robin kissed her younger friend “Our bodies may be back to normal, but I think our relationship has improved leaps and bounds.”

* * *

 

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest ideas for the future!**

**Till Next Time!**


End file.
